Mek Kapah
|} Die Asiatische Elefantenkuh Mek Kapah lebt im australischen Zoo Melbourne im südöstlichen Bundesstaat Victoria. Mek Kapah soll etwa im Jahr 1973Mek Kapah at Royal Melbourne Zoological Park, auf www.elephant.seWorld Wide Web Scavenger Hunt, auf matk1993.edublogs.org in MalaysiaBETTER OFF DEAD THAN BRED – an Article on the importation of elephants intoAustralasia, auf www.angelfire.com wild geboren worden sein. Nach anderen Angaben wurde sie 1976 geborenMek Kapah, auf www.flickr.com und war daher zwei Jahre alt, als sie in Melbourne eintrafKeese: Elefanten in Australien, S. 35. Sie kam 1978 nach Australien in den Zoo Melbourne, im Jahr nach der Ankunft des damals dreijährigen Bullen Bong Su†. Im Zoo lebte damals noch die ältere Elefantenkuh Peggy†, die 1988 gestorben ist. Bong Su† und Mek Kapah wuchsen gemeinsam in Melbourne auf, und obwohl sie sich gut vertragen, ist es trotzdem zu keinem Zuchterfolg bei ihnen gekommen, da Mek Kapah sich von Bong Su† nicht decken ließEbd.. Da es jahrzehntelang in Melbourne keinen Nachwuchs zu betreuen gab, wurden die Elefanten zur Beschäftigung u.a. zum Malen gebrachtVICTORIA’S ELEPHANTS PAINTING A BRIGHTER PICTURE FOR THEIR SUMATRAN COUSINS, auf www.legislation.vic.gov.au. Während der Bulle Bong Su† dabei mit Ruhe vorging und einen sanften Strich vorwies, war Mek Kapah eine schnelle Malerin mit kräftigen StrichenMelbourne with Giann Rooney, auf getaway.ninemsn.com.au. Eine Verkaufsaktion dieser Gemälde galt 2003 der Unterstützung eines Erhaltungsprogramms für Elefanten auf Sumatra (Indonesien)VICTORIA’S ELEPHANTS PAINTING A BRIGHTER PICTURE FOR THEIR SUMATRAN COUSINS, auf www.legislation.vic.gov.au. Mit den neuen Bemühungen um die Elefantenzucht in Australien zusammen mit dem Taronga Zoo in Sydney wurde eine neue Elefantenanlage errichtet, die neben einer Herdenanlage auch eine eigene Bullenanlage sowie ein weiteres Gehege umfasstKeese: Elefanten in Australien, S. 35.. Mit der Ankunft von drei jungen Kühen wurden Mek Kapah und Bong Su† nicht an einen anderen Zoo abgegeben, wie dies bei den früheren Elefanten in Sydney der Fall war, sondern sollten ins Zuchtprogramm integriert werden. Mek Kapah war dabei die Rolle als Leitkuh für die jungen Kühe Dokkoon, Kulab und Num-Oi aus Thailand zugedacht, die sie dann auch übernahmMELBOURNE ZOO'S FIRST ELEPHANT PREGNANCY, auf archive.premier.vic.gov.au. Mit Dokkoon, die ihr vom Alter her am nächsten war, scheint sie sich gut angefreundet zu habenMelbourne Aquarium penguin Phoenix lays an egg as Melbourne Zoo elephant Dokkoon prepares for birth, auf www.heraldsun.com.au, die sie während ihrer Tragzeit begleitet hat, und hat auch die Rolle der „Tante“ für Dokkoons Tochter Mali angenommenBaby elephant a natural show-off, auf www.stuff.co.nzNew elephant calf proves she's a water baby, auf www.brisbanetimes.com.au. Während der Geburt im Januar 2010 hielt sie sich aber nur in der Nachbarbox aufElephant born at Melbourne Zoo, auf www.couriermail.com.au. Inzwischen hat sich die Elefantengruppe weiter vergrößert durch die Geburt von Kulabs Sohn Ongard, der im September 2010 zur Welt kam. 'Mek Kapah's Name bedeutet „Schöne Perle“World Wide Web Scavenger Hunt, auf matk1993.edublogsorg. Dieser Name findet auf dem Gelände des „Trail of the Elephants“ auch Anwendung für eine TerrasseA unique, exotic venue minutes from the CBD, auf www.receptionsearch.com.au und ein dortiges CaféWHERE TO EAT AT MELBOURNE ZOO, auf www.zoo.org.au. Literatur *Nina Keese: Elefanten in Australien, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 10 (Nov. 2006), S. 33-37. Weblinks *Mek Kapah, ~ 1983, Foto von Mek Kapah als junge Elefantin etwa aus dem Jahr 1983, auf www.zoochat.com. *Mek Kapah, Foto auf www.flickr.com *Dokkoon (right) and Mek Kapah in the pool, Foto auf www.theage.com.au. *Biggest actors in town ready for their debut, Artikel zur neuen Anlage für Bong Su und Mek Kapah auf www.theage.com.au. *Suffering at the Zoo, Foto von Mek Kapah mit Kulab auf www.liberationphotography.org, wo dem Zoo Misshandlung der Elefanten vorgeworfen wird. *Mek Kapah at Royal Melbourne Zoological Park, auf www.elephant.se. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Leitkuh Kategorie:Malaysia Kategorie:Australien Kategorie:Zoo Melbourne